headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Lloyd
| aliases = Jamie Lloyd Carruthers | continuity = Halloween film series | series = | image = | notability = | type = Child | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Illinois | associations = | known relatives = Laurie Strode Michael Myers Judith Myers Stephen Lloyd | status = | born = 1980 | died = 1995 | 1st appearance = Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers | final appearance = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers | actor = Danielle Harris J.C. Brandy }} Jamie Lloyd is a central character presented in the Halloween film franchise. She was initially portrayed by child actress Danielle Harris and was introduced in the fourth installment of the series Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Harris reprised the role of Jamie Lloyd in the 1989 sequel, Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. An older version of the character, played by J.C. Brandy, was featured in the beginning of the 1995 film Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, in which the character met her untimely demise. Steve Miner, who helmed the directorial duties on 1998's Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later made the controversial decision of retroactively erasing the 4th-6th installments in the series to better streamline certain background elements in his film. Officially, the Jamie Lloyd character is considered apocryphal in the continuity of the overall series. Biography The Return of Michael Myers Section not yet written. The Revenge of Michael Myers Section not yet written. The Curse of Michael Myers Jamie is kidnapped after the events of 1989 by a mysterious cult led by "The Man in Black". Six years later in 1995, Jamie gives birth to a baby on Halloween. A midwife, knowing the plans to sacrifice her and the baby, helps Jamie and her baby escape as Michael pursues her. Jamie drops the baby off in the bathroom of a bus station and calls into Haddonfield Radio to give a warning of Michael's return. The DJ, Barry Simms, brushes off Jamie's warnings as crazy talk and mockingly calls her "Joan of Arc." Jamie then steals a truck and flees into a barn where Michael impales her on a thresher. Mortally wounded, she tells Michael that he will never have the baby as he turns the thresher on and kills her. The baby is ultimately found by Tommy Doyle and named Steven, as Tommy, Laurie Strode's adoptive cousin, Kara and Loomis protect the baby from Michael. Notes & Trivia * * The name Jamie is taken from Jamie Lee Curtis, the actress who portrayed the role of Jamie's mother, Laurie Strode in Halloween and Halloween II. * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers is Danielle Harris' first film role. Although the character of Jamie Lloyd is only supposed to be eight-years-old in the first film, Danielle Harris was actually ten when she began filming and celebrated her eleventh birthday on the set of Halloween 4. * Since Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later effectively retcons the Jamie Lloyd character out of existence, she is not canonically related to John Tate, the son of Laurie Strode as played by actor Josh Hartnett. If all films were part of the same continuity, they would have been siblings. * Jamie Lloyd's father has never been identified. Some fans have speculated that Jimmy, the paramedic from Halloween II might by Jamie's father, but his last name is never identified and there is no official resource that connects Jimmy to Jamie Lloyd. * Although Danielle Harris only played the role of Jamie Lloyd in two films, this was hardly her final work with the Halloween franchise. In 2007, director/musician Rob Zombie cast Harris to play the role of Annie Brackett - best friend of Laurie Strode in his remake of Halloween. Harris reprised the role of Annie Brackett in the film's 2009 sequel Halloween II. * Danielle Harris was ready to reprise the role of Jamie Lloyd for Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, but Dimension Films refused to pay her the $5,000 she requested for the role. Instead, the part went to actress J.C. Brandy. See also External Links * * Jamie Lloyd at Wikipedia * Jamie Lloyd at the Halloween Wiki * Jamie Lloyd at the Horror Film Wiki Appearances * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers References